<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Know What It Means To Me by Louis_the_Snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812737">You Don't Know What It Means To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake'>Louis_the_Snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Odo cares about Quark fight me, Sick Character, Sick Fic, This Is STUPID, sick rival fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferengi do not get sick easily. Odo gets suspicious when Rom tells him that Quark is sick. What else is he to do but investigate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo/Quark (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Know What It Means To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferengi rarely become ill. </p>
<p>Therefore, Quark was not out of his bar because he was ill. Rom had claimed Quark was bedridden, but Rom had lied for Quark before. Quark would never let some illness keep him from his precious latinum. No, Quark had some other agenda.</p>
<p>Odo had no choice but to investigate. </p>
<p>(But then, when did he ever?)</p>
<p>As far as Odo was concerned, Quark had forfeited his right to privacy long ago. Yes, it was illegal for him to sneak into people’s quarters, but it was Quark. If there were any suspicions to be cast towards him. </p>
<p> It didn’t take a minute for Odo to slide under the door (as goo) and scurry (as a small mammal) into Quark’s bedroom. One form rested under the covers, breathing with some difficulty. <br/> Odo climbed up onto the nightstand and into the form of another discarded tissue. </p>
<p>“Rom- don’t let ‘im sneak up on you.” Quark mumbled into his communicator.<br/> “Yes brother, please, try to rest.” Rom assured him.<br/>“Don’t you dare try to lecture me-” Quark was interrupted by his own cough.<br/> “Brother, Bashir TOLD you to get some rest, you need to let your body heal!” <br/>“Shud ub.”<br/> “I can handle business for one day, ok, just get well or I swear I will own this bar and my piece of your corpse.” </p>
<p> Rom hung up abruptly. Odo was almost impressed at how Rom had stood up to Quark like that. Quark was not impressed, sitting up and blowing his nose in a fresh tissue.</p>
<p> Upon inspection, Quark did look genuinely sick. His eye bags looked darker, redder, and wet with eye discharge. His nose ran a steady drip of snot and it looked like he was breathing through a good chunk of congestion. </p>
<p> Odo was about to sneak back out when Quark’s tiny eyes fixed on him. </p>
<p>“Get off my nightstand you perverted sludge.” <br/> No point continuing to hide, it seemed, so Odo shifted back into his mostly humanoid form. <br/>“How did you know I was the tissue?” <br/> “I folded one corner of all my tissues, figured you wouldn’t think about copying something like that.” Quark tossed his used tissue at Odo.<br/> “I’ll pay more attention next time.” <br/>“Of course you will,” Quark curled back up, “What do you want?”<br/> “I had no way to verify you were sick rather than trying to sneak something by me.” <br/>“Oh, right, like I’d ever use such an obvious excuse, very funny, you’re getting better at jokes.”<br/> “You look even worse than you usually do, Quark, and that’s-”<br/>“-Saying something?” Quark sighed, “Why don’t you go bother someone who’s- I dunno- running on the promenade or something?” <br/> “Apparently, that’s what deputies are for,” Odo sat, “Rom mentioned Bashir. How bad is this?”<br/>“Would I be out of my bar if it weren’t serious enough to warrant it?” <br/> “Perhaps.”<br/>“Oh, grow up. I’m too sick to cause anyone trouble today. If you stay here much longer, I’m going to charge you.”</p>
<p> Odo leaned down and gently rubbed Quark’s back.</p>
<p>“How much are you going to charge me, then?”<br/> “Huh?”<br/>“For being here.” <br/> “Can you get me some water?” <br/>“Of course.” </p>
<p> Odo brought Quark a glass of water and stayed while he drank it, then settled into reading his PADD. He could probably buy time to care for Quark, after all,  it was rare for a Ferengi to be ill. </p>
<p> Odo could spend a few hours caring for his… Quark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>